


Papa's Little Princess

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Clark and Lex's future, as seen from Lois' POV.  Little Kendall visits Daddy Clark's office at *The Daily Planet*.  Lois is not amused.  Takes place prior to both "A Dose of Kent" and "Lex Luthor '" President".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Little Princess

## Papa's Little Princess

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

*Summary: CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! A glimpse into Clark and Lex's future, as seen from Lois' POV. Little Kendall visits Daddy Clark's office at _The Daily Planet_. Lois is not amused. Takes place prior to both "A Dose of Kent" and "Lex Luthor - President". 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four for the series, and selective use of Smallville canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Lois Lane walked into the offices of _The Daily Planet_ after spending the morning at a press conference at City Hall. All she wanted was to kick back, light up a cigarette, and suck back the huge double latte she had picked up. Though it was approaching lunchtime already, she hadn't bothered stopping to pick up food. After all, who needed to pick up lunch? That's what her junior partner was for. She snickered to herself at her own wittiness as she rounded the corner to where she shared an office with her partner. Her happy thoughts of a greasy roast beef sub, dripping with gravy, disappeared the second she caught sight of the person her partner had brought to work with him. 

"Good Lord, Kent. What is with you? Don't you people have a nanny?" 

Clark rolled his eyes, and clutched his bundled daughter closer to his chest. "Will you shush, Lois. I just got her to sleep," he hissed quietly as his large hand gently stroked the little girl's auburn hair. "And you know good and well that we don't have a nanny. We like taking care of Kendall ourselves. She's only a year old, and already spends enough time away from us as it is at the LexCorp nursery." 

"Well, why isn't she there today?" Lois groused as she plopped down into her chair. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes, but stopped when she saw Clark's piercing glare directed at her. Rolling her eyes, her irritation growing at being denied her nicotine fix, she glared back at her partner. "Fine, I'll wait. Just answer the damn question." 

"She's been sniffly for a few days, but yesterday afternoon she started coughing and running a fever. The doctor said it's just a virus, but she's been up for most of the night. We couldn't exactly let her around other kids today." 

"Well, what about Luthor?" Lois questioned idly, not really paying attention to what she was saying as she emptied her briefcase onto her desk. "He too good to deal with the kid?" 

"Her name is Kendall, not 'kid'," Clark bit out. "Lex was up all night with her, so I left him to sleep in this morning and I brought her to work with me." 

Lois' gaze snapped up to meet Clark's, shocked at her younger partner's stern tone. Clark was usually so placid and meek, but obviously, she had hit a sore spot with her offhand comments about Clark's husband and child. Before she could apologize, or fling back another sarcastic barb, he had begun speaking again. 

"Perry approved me bringing her in, and she's not bothering anyone but you. I wish I could have her here every day," Clark said wistfully, grinning as he stared down at his daughter with a besotted look on his face. "Maybe we should have a nursery at the _Planet_ , and she could split her time between here and the LexCorp nursery," Clark mused, leaning down to pluck a filled bottle from the baby's diaper bag. "LexCorp has found that..." 

Lois slammed a folder down on her desk, and groaned. "Kent, I swear, if you start giving more of your crap about how productivity has increased at LexCorp since people have their kids so close by, I'm going to scream!" Lois narrowed her gaze and met Clark's eyes. "All I know is, you'd better find someone to watch her before we leave. You've got a story to finish, and we have to follow that lead this afternoon. I told you how important it is!" 

Clark rolled his eyes, clearly unaffected by Lois' demanding tone. "Well, quite frankly, Lois, my daughter is _more_ important. But, I'll have you know that I got here early this morning, finished my story, and so as soon as my relief arrives, I'm all yours." 

Lois sighed in relief, and relaxed back into her chair. "I knew there was hope for you yet, Kent. What? Did you hire a sitter?" 

"I think he's speaking about me," came a silky voice from behind Lois. Lois looked up just in time to see Lex Luthor leaning down to plant a soft kiss first, against Clark's lips, and then, on his daughter's brow. 

"Hey," Clark said softly, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his husband. 

"Hey, yourself," Lex drawled, his lips twitching upwards. "How's the princess?" he asked as he brushed his fingertips against the sleeping child's cheek. 

"Doing much better. She hasn't been coughing as much, and she hasn't run a fever since early this morning." 

"That's good to hear," Lex replied, sighing with obvious relief, as he perched on the edge of Clark's desk. Though he was dressed as impeccably as usual, Lois could easily see the dark circles under the young billionaire's eyes. "You didn't have to let me sleep in this morning." 

"Lex, you were exhausted! I heard you up with her most of the night. You should have let me help." 

Lex waved a hand at Clark dismissively. "I knew you had a full day ahead of you." 

"Yeah, so did you," Clark countered, kicking his foot against Lex's affectionately. 

"The only important thing is the board meeting this afternoon. Hope easily cleared my morning schedule after you alerted her that I'd be late." 

"You're welcome," Clark said cheekily. 

Lex chuckled and stood, reaching his hands out to take their daughter from Clark just as she opened her eyes sleepily. "Come on, angel, come to Papa." Two chubby little arms came up automatically to wrap around Lex's neck as he embraced the little girl gently. "How's my precious little bit? I've missed you; yes, I have." 

Lois' jaw almost hit the floor as Lex held the little girl out from him a smidgen so he could look directly into her eyes. "Papa missed feeding you your breakfast this morning. I know it's not quite the same without me there." He scrunched up his nose and rubbed it against hers, causing her to giggle. 

"Hey, I did fine!" Clark protested with a laugh as he gathered Kendall's things back into her diaper bag. 

Lex grinned broadly. "That's because you let her eat whatever she wants. You can take over the responsibility for feeding her when she gets to the pizza and cheeseburger stage, okay?" 

"Spoilsport!" Clark teased, pushing out his lower lip in a pout. 

"Yep, that's me," Lex replied before brushing another quick kiss to Clark's lips. "All right, I'd best head off. I've got to get her tucked down for her nap before the rest of the board arrives." 

"She's going to be there for the meeting?" Lois blurted out, finally finding her voice which had been obviously buried somewhere underneath the disgustingly domestic scene she had just witnessed. 

"Of course," Lex said dismissively, before turning back to Clark. "Try not to be late tonight." 

"I won't," Clark promised. Lex reached out to take the diaper bag, but Clark instead swung it up on his own shoulder. "I'll take it, Lex. Let me at least walk you guys to the elevator." 

Without another look back, the couple continued to the elevator as Lois looked on in amazement. The Lex Luthor she had met in Smallville so many years ago was nothing like the man before her. "Maybe there is something about settling down, getting married, and starting a family that mellows people out?" Lois muttered to herself questioningly. "Nah," she answered herself almost immediately, lighting up a cigarette and sucking in a drag, sighing almost immediately as the nicotine entered her body. "Luthor must be on something. I'll have to make sure to get Superman to check it out the next time I see him." 


End file.
